The Letter
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 - Little one-shot. Part of the 100 fic blitz. Hound reads a letter send by Mirage while he is away on a mission. Slash and fluff.


**A/N: TF-speedwriting bunny bit me and WOULD NOT let go I tell you.**

**Title: The letter**

**Characters: Mirage/Hound**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: Fluff and slash.**

**Disclaimer: No, transformers is not more.**

**Prompt: #3 – If you leave me now. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

* * *

><p>Hound opened up the package he received, excitedly seeing the return address as one being from Australia, where Mirage was on a mission gathering intel on what Starscream and his trine were doing there. He had been there for over three weeks.<p>

Out of the package slipped a datapad. Hound picked it up, wondering why this had been given to him. Surely if there was any information on the mission, it should be given to Jazz. He turned it on to make sure it wasn't compromised when he saw that it wasn't a mission report at all.

It was a letter to him.

Before he even read his name penned by his lover's hand he felt a swell of happiness rise in him.

'_My dearest Hound._

_I know that, as Cybertronians, we have far advanced ways to communicate efficiently and quickly. I know I can comm. you once I am in a secure location._

_But if you forgive the traditional and horribly romantic and nostalgic way of contacting you, I would like you to read this carefully. _

_We've been together for some time. A blessing. I have known no other like you Hound. But sometimes I fear that I am too cold to you, that I bring too much criticism on you in our relationship from those who believe me to be a traitor and a Decepticon sympathiser._

_You know well my stance on that issue._

_But I want to let you know how I feel. Honestly. I fear I will never have the courage to say all of this to you in person. Not because I cannot say the words, but because of my own insecurities about myself. To say the words is one thing, to mean them is another. Here, in my writing, I feel I have more meaning. I can have honesty. There is no darkness that I tread in writing. _

_So to you, my dear Hound.'_

Hound quickly broke off from reading the next bit, trembling at the implications of what he may find. He vented deeply, calming himself, but his spark was pulsing rapidly and excitement. He looked back down at the softly glowing screen, absorbing the graceful glyphs.

'_If you leave me now…I will forevermore miss the handsome sight of your face in the morning as we wake up from recharge. _

_If you leave me now…I know my spark will be as cold and as harsh as the terrain of Antarctica, for it is you that keeps my spark burning with passion and warmth._

_If you leave me now…I will lose the wealth of knowledge you have bestowed on me about where true beauty lies._

_If you leave me now…I will miss our sunlit walks through the forest as you excitedly point out the flora and fauna surrounding us._

_If you leave me now…I know that I shall never love another as much or as strongly as I love you. _

_My love, how I cannot wait to return from the monotony of this mission, as it seems all the Seekers do is bicker. I cannot wait to return to your strong, loving arms, and have you hold me, kiss me, touch me in only a way that you can. You make me want to fall forever, as long as that forever is with you. There are no words, and these words are only a paltry tip of the surface to the depth of emotion that I feel. _

_It is my dearest hope that we can acknowledge this together._

_But if not…then C'est la vie. _

_With all my love,_

_Mirage_

Hound was holding back tears once he finished reading. Such beautiful, touching words. Such eloquent phrases. It made his spark warm considerably. He and Mirage had such a strong and stable relationship that he never thought that Mirage was still insecure about how they viewed themselves. To Hound, he felt they fit just right with each other. They balanced each other and enjoyed sharing their interests.

For the noble to write such a letter showed the strength of his love. The tracker let his optics gaze over the words again.

Oh Primus, he was such a sap!

But Mirage loved him that way.

Love. He loved him.

Hound smiled. Mirage had said it definitely now. He loved him. Clutching the datapad to his chest, Hound whispered to it, "You silly mech. When you come home, I'll tell you I love you right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much loved. I haven't done something with Hound and Mirage for a while, so here it is. <strong>


End file.
